familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Absolutely Babulous
Absolutely Babulous is an episode of Family Guy. Synopsis Carter tries to get Babs to forgive him for cheating on her. Meanwhile, Stewie wins a trophy of participation and begins to question his true self-worth. Plot During the preschool games, Stewie wins a medal which he is proud of until Brian shatters his by pointing out that it's only a participation medal. When he realizes that all of his awards were trophies for participation, he sets fire to them but burns down the house by accident. Without anywhere else to live, the family has to move in with Lois' parents. When he and Brian learn of a pie baking contest, the latter convinces him to enter to win a legitimate contest but his initial attempts do not pan out well until he applies his knowledge. However, he ends up coming in fifth place but is satisfied when he realizes he actually earned this position. Meanwhile, Peter detests being around Carter because of the way he treats him such as when he messes up a game they play. When he tries to find a quiet place in the garage, Babs stumbles onto his hideaway and reveals that she's actually from a humble background as well. After they spend a drunken night on the town, Peter convinces her to live her life her way, but when she tells Carter this, they break up. She returns to her old home while Peter follows and tries to convince her to return. Instead, Carter finds he has to come down to her old stomping grounds to win her back. Peter tries to pass him off as a working stiff, but Babs forces the truth out of him. As she sends Carter away, he accidentally knocks over an entire row of trucks and is nearly beaten up until he is saved by her, satisfied with his effort and admits she no longer cares for her old life. As Peter also makes his mark on the bar, he is yelled at by Carter over a fancy lunch, having zoned out while ordering and urinating himself twice. Back in their almost repaired home, Lois is happy that our parents have patched things up. To celebrate. Peter decides to get drunk and creeped out the kids by offering to give Chris a 'Tom Brady' kiss. As Chris tries to ignore this, Stewie clears his throat down the hall to draw attention. Characters Major Roles *Peter Griffin *Lois Griffin *Stewie Griffin *Brian Griffin *Carter Pewterschmidt *Babs Pewterschmidt Minor Roles *Chris Griffin *Meg Griffin *Glenn Quagmire *Herbert the Pervert *Tom Tucker *Fjurg Van Der Ploeg *Kyle Kappernick *Pemrose *Maid *Window Washer *The Minister's Cat *Mr. Ramalamalamakadingadadingadong (Cameo) *Mrs. Shoobopshawattawattayippityboomdeboom (Cameo) *Mr. Changchangchangitychangshabop (Cameo) *Cleveland Brown (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Joe Swanson (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Isaac Newton (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Seamus Levine (Name Written) *Mort Goldman (Name Written) *Opie (Name Written) *Carl (Name Written) *Patty Patterson (Name Written) *Bruce (Name Written) *Ida Davis (Name Written) *Rallo Tubbs (Name Written) Songs *The Wheels on the Bus *Have a Bar Mitzvah *The Minister's Cat *Memory Quotes :Lois: Go Stewie! Ha! Isn't this exciting? :Peter: Yeah, but I don't like little Kyle Kappernick kneeling during the national anthem. :Kapernick kneels during the national anthem :Peter: Boo! Get on your feet! :Kapernick stands up :Peter: Boo! Down in front! ---- :Brian: It's a meaningless event. Like a bar mitzvah. :to a boy's bar mitzvah :Rabbi: Today, you are a man. :Boy: Great! Can I drive? :Rabbi: No. :Boy: Can I vote? :Rabbi: No. :Boy: Can I drink? :Rabbi: No. :Boy: Can I have sex? :Rabbi: No. :Boy: Can I cash the checks? :Rabbi: Yes! ---- :Peter: Do you have oysters? :Waiter: We do not. :Peter: Ah, shucks. ---- :wears a medal he won in a race :Stewie: Hey, Brian, you don't have a medal detector on you, do you? ---- :Peter: Okay, when I read your name, please respond with a "here". Griffin, Mac. :Meg: It's Meg. :Peter: Sorry, it looks like Mac. Griffin, Liam. :Lois: It's Lois. :Peter: Again, please respond with "here". ---- :Peter: Uhp, here comes the insurance guy. Everyone start crying about losing your new golf clubs and Grant Wood's American Gothic. :Chris: Oh! My new golf clubs with the titanium shafts! :Peter: Oh! My classic depiction of the austere steadfastness of rural America! :Insurance Guy: You know, I don't care. It's not my money. :Peter: Oh. ---- :Carter: Thank you for not interrupting my bit. ---- :Tom: I've deleted all my old tweets so even bother looking for old stuff. Screen grabs can be faked. ---- :Stewie: This calls for champagne. :pops an imaginary champagne cork and pours Brian a glass :Stewie: Pop! Glug glug glug. Bottoms up! ... Go with it. :and Stewie drink their imaginary wine :Brian: Ugh. Korbel? :Stewie: It's not Korbel. It's ... :Brian: Go with it. :Stewie: Yes! I had some left over from Denise's wedding. :Brian: Who's Denise? :Stewie: Go with it. :Brian: Fine. How is Denise? Did she have the abortion? :Stewie: Abortion!? :Brian: Go with it. :Stewie: Uh, no. Her alarm didn't go off, so she missed it. So, Brian. Is this your first orgy? :Brian: Not going with it. ---- :Babs: Bring that up again and we'll vote on it. ---- :Babs: You know, Peter. You and I are not so different. :Peter: You struggle to get erections too? ---- :Babs: I wasn't born with a silver spoon in my mouth. :Peter: Boy, that probably would have torn your mom's uterus. ---- :Babs: I'm not from an upper crust world either. I just had to act that way to impress Carter, who cared about that stuff. I was struggling to be something I wasn't. In many ways, I still am. :Peter: There's an Ed Sheeran song for every emotion you're feeling right now. :Babs: Ooh, no thank you. ---- :Babs: To the Babsmobile! ---- :Peter: You've got vehicles with your face on them too!? ---- :Babs: Thank you, Peter. You've helped me more than you know. :kisses Peter on the cheek :Peter: Gross. ---- :Babs: As a rebellious teen, I used to come down to this board walk and feed alka seltzer tablets to the seagulls. ---- :Peter: Listen Babs, I...I understand what you're doing. I really do. Sometimes I feel suffocated by Lois and my stupid mother-in-law. ---- :gag to Sandy and Danny from [[Grease] getting married] :Priest: Mr. Rama Lama Lama Ka Dinga Da Dinga Dong, do you take Miss Shoo-Bop Sha Wadda Wadda Yippity Boom De Boom to be your wife? :Danny: I do. :Priest: And Miss Shoo-Bop Sha Wadda Wadda Yippity Boom De Boom, do you take Mr. Rama Lama Lama Ka Dinga Da Dinga Dong to be your husband? :Sandy: I do. :Priest: If anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace. :Asian man in the audience stands up :Asian: I object-u! :gasps :Sandy: Mr. Chang Chang Changitty Chang Sha-Bop! ---- :Fjurg: "pie" like "pee" Everyone is welcome to taste my pie. ---- :Stewie: I did it! :Brian: No, Stewie. You did it. Oh, wa-sorry. I thought you-Thought you said "We did it." :Stewie: I did not. ---- :Fjurg: "cake" like "cock" Good job, little boy. Maybe someday, you can come by my store and have all the cake you want. :Stewie: Ooh! That sounds promising! :Brian: Okay, that's enough. :Fjurg: "ice hole" like "asshole" And maybe this winter, you can go fishing in my ice hole. :Brian: offscreen I said enough! ---- :Carter: I think I went too big with the boots. ---- :Babs: Carter? Is that you? :Carter: Oh, hey Babs. I hang out here all the time. :Peter: Yeah, he comes in here with me and I'd even take a lie detector test to prove it. :Babs: "Wednesday" phonetically Well, good thing the bar is having lie detector Wednesday. :Peter: Doing what? :takes the lie detector test :Lie Detector Test Guy: Just a few easy warmup questions. Have you ever had condomless sex with a man? :Peter: Okay, test over. Carter's never been here in his life. ---- :Babs: I thought I wanted this life back but have you ever had a Milwaukee's Best? it's an awful, awful, AWFUL ... :Carter: It's one of our sponsors. :Babs: ... LY DELICIOUS beer! ---- :Peter: Ah, old love. :leans on [[Paddy McGuire's] bar and tips it over, which knocks down all of the other nearby buildings like dominoes] :Peter: Well, I didn't pay for my beer but I left a hell of a "tip". Trivia *Stewie has a "Wall of Glory", which is a trophy shelf for every award he's ever one. Sadly, he finds out that all of them are actually "trophies of participation". *Peter is the designated "Housefire Captain" of The Griffin House. *The Insurance Guy looks identical to Lance Prueher, just with a mustache. *Tom Tucker deleted all of his previous offensive tweets and *It's revealed that Babs used to be poor and lived in Weekapaug. She just pretended to be rich to make Carter fall in love with her. *Peter has had condomless sex with a man in the past. *Despite the end of the third act implying that the events of the episode were all in Peter's imagination, the stinger suggests that it was all real, with the house being repaired from it's fire damage and with Lois saying she's glad her parents got back together. Cultural References *The title references the sitcom and later film Absolutely Fabulous. *Kyle Kaepernick is a parody of Colin Kaepernick, who has been ostracized by the NFL and fans over his protests of police violence by kneeling during the anthem. *The Babsmobile is a parody of the Batmobile. *The pie baking contest notes that Jason Biggs is not welcome referring to the star of the film American Pie whose character had sex with an apple pie. *Peter tries to give Chris a 'Tom Brady' kiss, referring to a kiss he shared with his then-11 year-old son. *Grizabella, the 'Forgotten' cat is from the musical Cats by Andrew Lloyd-Webber. She sings "Memory", one of the songs from the show. *Peter's comment to the Cats moment how about the kids not getting it but the parents hating it is a play on Marty McFly's comment on "Johnny B. Goode" in Back to the Future. Continuity *After his house burns down, Peter asks Quagmire if he can stay at his place. Quagmire declines and Peter argues that when Quagmire's house burned down, he let Quagmire stay at his house and says that it's only fair to "return the favor". Quagmire reminds Peter that he was the one who burned his house down, so the circumstances are different. This is a reference to the events of the episode, "The Quagmire Housefire". Deleted Scenes *Peter buying Mueslix cereal. *Chris working at a casino. *Peter telling Babs that he struggles to get erections. *Peter saying that if Babs was born with a silver spoon in her mouth, it would tear her mom's uterus in half. *Peter telling Babs that there's an Ed Sheeran song for every emotion she's feeling. *Peter stealing an owl from the enclosed owlery. *Herbert kidnapping Chris a second time. *Carter taking a quick "choke myself awake" nap. *Peter suggesting they take the pants off the unconscious bartender. *Ending credits scene of Peter asking Chris is he wants a "Tom Brady kiss". Category:Episodes Category:Season 18 Category:Babs Episodes Category:Carter Episodes Category:Peter Episodes Category:Stewie Episodes